ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Future the Series is a sci fiction/action/adventure tv series based off the PS2 and the ps3 game series Ratchet & Clank are back in an all new adventure on television as they explore new worlds meet new friends and face their arch nemesis, Dr. Nefariouse and his Robotic Syndicate! This series is rendered in CGI Plot Characters Main Characters *Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor): The main protagonists *Clank/Secret Agent Clank (David Kaye): The second protagonists *Captain Qwark (Jim Ward): *Talwin Apogee (Tera Strong): *Cronk (Daniel Hagen): *Zepher (Paul Eiding): *Aphelion (Rajia Baroundi): Ratchet and Clank's sentient Lombax ship. In the series, sh'e been upgraded by the Zoni to have a back seat *Dr. Nefarious: A Robotic mad scientist who who plans to destroy all organic lifeforms and the archenemy of Ratchet and Clank. *Lawrence: Nefarious' robotic butler. Supporting Characters *Q-Force: A team lead by Qwark **Big Al (Chris Hatfield): Mastery of electronics **Skidd McMarx (Neil Flynn): A **Helga (Mona Marshall): **Ortax the Merciles (John DiMaggio): An Agoarian gladiator joined the Q-Force and an ally to Ratchet and Clank **Skrunch: Qwark's cycloptic monkey **Jarvis (): A Terachnoid *Kip Darling(): *Pepper Fairbanks *Darla Gratch *the Plumber (Jess Harnell): *Angela Cross: Angela joined the Q force hoping to avenge Mr Fizzwidgget by helping defeat Dr Nefarious. *Zoni *Sigmund *Slim Cognito *HelpDesk﻿ girl *the Smuggler *Skidd's Agent *Mr Fizzwidgget *Galactic Rangers *Ms. Cute Anastasia Bot *Fred Villains *Klunk: Clank's evil clone created by Nefarious. *Jack of All Trades: Now works for Nefarious *Lord Flint Vorselon (David Boat): Now resurected as a robot with a new upgraded body by Nefarious *Robotic Drek clone:A robot created from of Drek's DNA and made to serve Nefarious.Took over Megacorp after Mr Fizzwidgget was framed by Nefarious. *General Flaxx :A new robot general created by Nefarious. *Chainblade: Now serves Nefarious as a bodyguard for 1 million bolts an hour. *Robo Vox: The man in charge of Dread Zone now a robot. *Ace Hardlight (Andre Sogliuzzo): Leader of the Exterminators and a former super hero who escaped from Zordoom Prison. *Reactor (Phil Morris): Radioactive Exterminator from Dread Zone and Shellshock's best friend and retired from Dread Zone. He works for Nefarious as his henchman *Eviscerator: Silent Exterminator from Dread Zone and retired from Dread Zone. *Shellshock (Jim Ward): Heavy Weapons Exterminator from Dread Zone and retired after his defeat from Ratchet. *Otto Destruct: Leader of the forgotten race of Technomites who fooled Quark to believes to be his father at one point for a while and returns. *Detontader: A Psycotic robot who love to blow things up with proxinimy mine * M-Less Force *Vorknech (Kevin Michael Richardson w/h a cockney accent): Leader o *Cpt. Vlax (Jim Cummings): *Cpt Iron Shield (Tom Kenny): *Cpt. Flesher (Frannk Welker) *Cpt. Kruzer (Troy Baker) * Other Characters *Space pirates **Captain Slag **Rusty Pete (Wally Wingert) **Slag's crew (Buccaneers, Rogues, Swabs and Corsairs) *Grummel Net, Weapons and Gadgets Weapons *Combuster *Blitzer *Groovitron *Rift Ripper 8000 *PDA *Nagotiator *Dino-Ray: a weapon turns enemies into dinosaurs *Grac-Sphere *Razor Talons: *Phoenix Launcher *Groovitron glove *SpiralRang *Aggro-Ray: make a aggresive sound that make enemies attack each other *Blitz Rifle *Rift Ripper *RYNO V *Mr. Zurkon *Tesla Glove *Plasma Mace *Decoy Glove *Seeker Cannon *Shard Cannon *Crystlizer Gadgets Locatoins and Planets *Marrcadia *Veldin *Annihilation Nation *Florana *Aqutos *Pokataru-Jowai Resort *Maktar Resort *Oozla *Ardolis *Sargasso *Agorian Battleplex *Endako *Notak *Snivelak *Barlow *Yeedil *Hoven Gorge *Damosel *Quantos *Blackwater City *Zordoom Prison *Metropilis *Tyhrranosis *Koros *Maredian City *and many more